En comenzar del final
by Enishi-Amakusa
Summary: el primo de tristan enishi ira a japon, pero este joven es un peligro para yami y yugi, pero no solo el otros 2 bandos tambien son una amenaza para nuestros erues
1. el comienzo

Enishi: odio hacer esto pero ni modo. Yu-gi-oh no me pertenece y nunca lo  
hará. Ahora si comencemos con el fanfic.....  
Yugi:*mientras se levanta* ahhh....que sueño, que hora será *voltea a ver  
el reloj* OHH POR DIOS QUE TARDE.........  
Yami yugi: ¿ya es de día?  
Yugi: *bajando rápidamente las escaleras* ¿abuelo por que no me levantases?  
Abuelo: ohh yugi, buenos días ^_^, ohh perdona yo tan bien me acabo de  
levantar...  
*al llegar al colegio*  
joey: hola yugi, es primera vez que vienes tarde, ¿a que se debe?  
Yugi: a mi abuelo se le olvido levantarme, ¿y tu joey?  
Joey: pues....no puse el despertador....  
Yami yugi: a mí que se me hace que no pusiste el despertador apropósito...  
Joey: bueno en fin......mejor entramos a clases, ¿no te parece?  
Tea:*corriendo muy rápido* Oigan chicos esperenme!!  
Yugo: ahh, hola tea ^_^  
Joey: hola...  
Tea: ¿Cómo están chicos?  
Yami yugi: enserado en este rompecabezas infeliz..........  
Yugi: yami esta muy paranoico últimamente....  
Yami yugi: cálate pedazo de "dizque" faraón...no te golpeo por que estoy  
aquí metido......  
Tea: ¿Qué le pasa?  
Joey: a mi que se me hace que se a juntado mucho con kaiba últimamente...  
Tea: cambiando de tema, ¿donde esta tristan?  
Yugi: es que se primo viene de viaje y lo fue a traer.........según tristan  
su primo es un excelente duelista.....  
Joey: Pues cuando lo vea lo retare a un duelo....  
Tea: ¿solo en eso piensas no joey?  
Profesor: oigan que hacen aquí afuera las clases ya van a empezar.  
Yugi: bueno nos vemos después del colegio..  
Joey: esta bien, adiós.  
Enishi: pues se que aun no esta interesante ni cómico pero se pondrá mejor  
se los haceguro......por favor nada de frames......... 


	2. la llegada de enishi

Enishi: Hola otra vez....se que lo tengo que hacer en cada maldito capitulo  
haci que lo hare de una vez.......yu-gi-oh no me pertenece y nuncamlo  
hara.......felices............  
Capitulo # 2 "la llegada de Enishi"  
*en el aeropuerto nacional de japon*  
aeromoza: el vuelo 547 proveniente de América acaba de entrar  
tristan: *mientras se acerca a la aeromoza* disculpe, ¿Dónde puedo esperar  
a las personas que salen de ese avion?  
Aeromoza: en la puerta numero 15.........  
Trstan: *esperando en la puerta* donde se abra metido este niño......  
Enishi: ¡tristan!, ¿Cómo estas?  
Tristan: hace 2 segundos estaba bien......  
Enishi: ^_^, me alegra mucho.....  
Tristan: ¿a si?, a mi no tanto.....bueno en fin mejor nos vamos de aquí..  
Enishi: si, claro solo deja que me traigan mis cosas......  
Tristan: claro, oye me prometiste que ibas a enseñarme esas cartas tan rara  
de la que tanto me aplastes......  
Enishi: si ^_^, *saca de su bolsa 3 tarjetas de duelo de monstruos* toma te  
presento a mis3 dioses egipcios.....  
Tristan: ¿de donde las sacaste?  
Enishi: no pienso revelar ese secreto.....  
Tristan: claro...  
Enishi: por favor no le digas nada a tus amigos......  
Tristan: pero, ¿Por qué no?  
Enishi: ese es un secreto de primos.......  
Tristan: esta bien....aunque nunca les e ocultado nada a mis amigos..  
Enishi: lo se aun no esta lo suficientemente bien pero se va a poner mejor  
lo prometo.... 


	3. El torneo misterioso

Enishi: hola por como 3era vez.....ya saben lo que boy a decir así que  
mejor vamos directo a lo bueno.  
*en el parque*  
Tristan: *alfil alcanza a yugi y los demás* ¡esperen chicos!  
Joey: ¡HOLA TRISTAN!  
Tea: oye tristan, quien es el que esta atrás de ti....  
Tristan: ohh el es mi primo, enishi....*se voltea a hablar con enishi*  
Vamos preséntate......  
Enishi: hola, mi nombre es Enishi Amakusa, tengo 15 años y soy un fanático  
del duelo de monstruos....¿a Uds. Que les gusta? ^_^  
Yugi: a mi tan bien me gusta el duelo de monstruos.  
Joey: a mi =.....  
Enishi: ¿y cual es su carta mas rara?  
Yugi: la mía es slifer el dragón del cielo  
Joey: la mía es el mago del tiempo  
Yugi: ¿Cuál es la tuya?  
Enishi: Pues la mía es bustard blader, me gustaría jugar algún día con Uds.  
Yugi: por que no jugamos ahora.  
Enishi: enserio me gustaría, pero vine a participar en un torneo y me temo  
que no puedo...  
Joey: y quien organizo ese torneo, aun se pueden inscribir?  
Enishi: la verdad no se quien lo organizo, pero la mayoría cree que es el  
hijo de pegasus  
Yugi: no savia que pegasus tuviera un hijo.....  
Enishi: pues si, aunque no se sabe mucho de el, pegasus nunca hablaba de el  
y nunca lograron entrevistarlo.  
Joey: aun no me has dicho si aun nos podemos inscribir?  
Enishi: ohh si perdona, lo olvide. Si aun pueden inscribirse pero lo  
tendrán que hacer hasta mañana....ya que yo me lleve el ultimo disco de  
duelo que había ^_^  
F.I.N.  
Enishi: de acuerdo aun me falta mucho para hacerlo interesante pero va  
mejorando no? 


	4. las itenciones de enishi

Enishi: hola, bueno ¿ya saben lo que boy a poner no? Si, el *******  
disclaimer.... así que para no aburrirlos no lo pondré.  
*en camino a la tienda donde se reparten los discos de duelo*  
Enishi: y dime yugi ¿Qué se siente ser el duelista # 1?  
Yugi: pues realmente yo me siento igual que antes  
Enishi: ohh, ya veo.... ¿y por que entraras al torneo?  
Yugi: por diversión ¿y tu?  
Enishi: pues por que quiero ser el mejor duelista del mundo, y por  
diversión.  
Yugi: ^_^ me alegra saber que no seré el único que solo se quiere divertir  
Joey: *corriendo como loco* ¡OIGAN ESPEREN ME!  
Yugi: *voltea a ver* hola joey.  
Joey: perdonen pero tuve que hacer algunas cosas antes de venir.  
Yugi: me alegra que hayas logrado llegar a tiempo.  
Enishi: en especial por que ya llegamos.....  
Joey: ¿QUE?  
Enishi: Y A L L E G A M O S. Q U I E R E S Q U E L O D I G A  
M A S D E S P A C I O...  
Joey: bueno entonces vamos a conseguir los discos de duelo.  
*entran a la tienda*  
yugi: muy buenos días.....^_^  
Vendedor: buenos días, ¿en que les puedo ayudar?  
Yugi: venimos a registrarnos en el torneo de duelo de monstruos..  
Vendedor: oh, pues vinieron justo a tiempo nos acaban de llegar los últimos  
5 discos de duelo....solo necesito saber que tan buenos son ¿Cuáles son sus  
nombres?  
Yugi: yo soy yugi motoh  
Joey: y yo soy joey Willer.  
Vendedor: *mientras escribe en su computadora* yugi.......rango: 9  
campeonatos ganados: 2 , campeonatos en algún otro lugar: 0. yugi estas  
calificado....toma tu disco  
Joey: ¿y yo?  
Vendedor: haber..joey Willer.......aquí esta rango: 7 , campeonatos  
ganados: 0, campeonatos en algún otro lugar: 2. felicitaciones también  
calificases....toma tu disco.....  
Joey: ¡SI!  
Yugi: bueno vamos chicos, adiós.  
Enishi: ustedes adelántense yo los alcanzo después..  
Yugi: esta bien...  
*yugi y joey salen de la tienda*  
Vendedor: hice lo que me pidió, pero aun no lo entiendo.....  
Enishi: tranquilo mi buen amigo, te lo explicare, si joey no entraba, bueno  
el no importa solo lo hice por que quería que mi primo tristan no se  
enojara....  
Vendedor: ¿y yugi?  
Enishi: pues eso es simple yo quiero su rompecabezas del milenio y también  
quiero el antiguo poder del faraón.... ¿ahora lo entiendes?  
Vendedor: si amo ahora todo esta claro  
F.I.N.  
Enishi: pues ¿como les a parecido asta ahora? Porfas pongan muchos  
Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. El comienzo de la pesadilla

Enishi: ¡hola! ¿Como están? Haber lo diré por ultima vez.......YU-GI-OH NO  
ME PERTENECE Y NUNCA LO HARA......  
*al siguiente día, en casa de tristan*  
Enishi:*mientras se levanta* ohh, ¿que hora es?  
Tristan: hora de levantarse, yugi y los demás nos están esperando...  
Enishi: oye tristan, no es que no me agraden tus amigos ni nada pero hoy  
quiero estar solo....  
Tristan: claro,  
Enishi: *se dirige al baño, y entra*  
Yami Enishi: todo va según lo planeado.  
Enishi: ^_^ por supuesto que si, y si todo sigue así pronto el rompecabezas  
del milenio será nuestro.  
Yami Enishi: si, pero no olvidemos la promesa que le hicimos al hijo de  
pegasus. Acambio de los tres dioses egipcios y las 3 nuevas cartas,  
nosotros debemos encargarnos de yugi y sus amigos..  
Enishi: si, eso no será problema una vez consiga hablar con Bakura y con  
Malik.  
Yami Enishi: ¿piensas invitarlos al torneo?  
Enishi: pegasus jr. Me dijo que invitara a cuantos duelistas  
quisiera......y pienso invitar a mas duelistas......incluyendo a mi arma  
secreta....  
Yami Enishi: ¿Cuál es tu arma secreta?  
Enishi: como que no lo supieras....  
Yami Enishi: ohh, ya veo así que el es tu arma secreta...  
Enishi: exacto, y ni yugi lo podrá vencer.  
Yami Enishi: pronto yugi se enfrentara a algo que nunca podrá vencer  
Enishi: si se enfrentara a la magia de mi reloj del milenio.y una vez ponga  
el plan en acción solo será cuestión de tiempo para que yugi y su  
rompecabezas sea nuestro........  
Enishi: *después de bañarse, baja las escaleras y se dirige a la puerta*  
adiós tía te veo después. *sale de la casa*  
Yami Enishi: ahora a buscar a malik....  
Enishi: malik es importante pero creo que lo mejor será buscar a Bakura.  
Yami Enishi: claro, lo que tu digas.  
*enishi se pone a buscar a bakura*  
Enishi: donde estará Bakura, ¿abra recibido la carta que le mande?  
Yami Bakura: ¿tú fuiste el que mando esta extraña carta?  
Enishi: *se transforma en Yami Enishi* si, fui yo  
Yami Bakura: ¿y que quieres?  
Yami Enishi: pues tú ayuda......  
Yami Bakura: ¿Por qué e de ayudarte?  
Yami Enishi: por que yo a cambio de tu ayuda te daré lo que tú me pidas....  
Lo que sea....incluso te puedo dar un poder mas grande que el de los 7  
artículos del milenio...  
Yami Bakura: ¿y como se que no me mientes?  
Yami Enishi: ¿quieres que te de una muestra de mi poder?  
Yami Bakura: si......  
Yami Enishi: bien...*deja al descubierto el reloj del milenio* (NOTA: el  
reloj del milenio cuelga del cuello de Yami Enishi y en el centro tiene el  
símbolo del milenio)  
Yami Bakura: ¡NO PUEDE SER, EL RELOJ DEL MILENIO!  
Yami Enishi: ahora ya sabes de todo lo que soy capaz......  
Yami Bakura: este bien te ayudara, pero debes darme un poder más grande que  
los 7 artículos del milenio.....  
Yami Enishi: si lo haré, ya falta poco para el final de yugi motoh......  
F.I.N.  
Enishi: que les parece.....por favor pongan muchos reviews...... 


	6. la alianza

Enishi: bueno el capitulo de hoy en resumen será cuando enishi hable con  
malik y el comienzo del torneo..........  
*después de hablar con bakura, enishi fue al encuentro con malik en una  
caverna. Al llegar allí comenzó todo*  
Malik: *en un rincón* ¿aun no ha venido?  
Yami Enishi: ¿así que tú eres malik?  
Malik: si, y ¿Quién eres tu?  
Yami Enishi: yo soy Yami Enishi, y vengo a ofrecerte una propuesta....  
Malik: y ¿que me puede ofrecer alguien como tu?  
Yami enishi: pues se que tu quieres el poder del faraón  
Malik: si lo quiero  
Yami Enishi: y si yo te digiera que puedo dártelo  
Malik: ¿de que hablas?  
Yami Enishi: Pues ¿me imagino que alguien con tu conocimiento sabe acerca  
del reloj del milenio?  
Malik: si, el reloj del milenio es el artículo del milenio más poderoso, se  
cree que ni los otros 6 artículos juntos lo podrían vencer..  
Yami Enishi: *deja a simple vista su reloj del milenio*  
Malik: ¡NO, NO PUEDE SER! *pensando* "¿Qué querrá de mi?"  
Yami Enishi: Pues es simple lo que quiero de ti es ayuda. Se que odias a  
yugi por arruinar tus planes y ¿quieres vengarte no?, yo te propongo algo,  
pegasus jr. y yo hemos organizado un torneo para acabar con yugi motoh,  
*Yami Enishi saca sus 3 cartas de dioses egipcios* y queremos tu ayuda....  
Malik: ¿y yo que gano?  
Yami Enishi: pues simple te daré estas cartas de dioses egipcios y cuando  
venzamos a yugi yo te daré un poder más grande que el del faraón.  
Malik: ¿Cómo se que no me estas mintiendo?  
Yami Enishi: pues simple, de pago inicial te daré estas 3 tarjetas y luego  
cuando venzamos a yugi te daré el poder del faraón.  
Malik: *toma las 3 tarjetas* acepto.  
Yami Enishi: sabia decisión *Yami Enishi desaparece*  
*afuera de la caverna*  
enishi: todo va sobre ruedas......  
*al día siguiente ya todo esta listo para comenzar el torneo de duelo de  
monstruos, yugi, joey y enishi, ya están listos*  
Anunciador: Con ustedes el anfitrión de este torneo, Maximilian Pegasus II  
Pegasus II: Sean bienvenidos a este torneo....como era de esperarse las  
reglas que se usaron en cuidad batallas, fueron oficial mente aceptadas y  
ahora esas serán las reglas del torneo....y para que nadie haga trampa los  
duelos serán monitoreados y en caso que se llega a hacer trampa el duelo  
será suspendido automáticamente...ahora sin mas que decir ¡QUE COMIENSE EL  
TORNEO!  
F.I.N  
Enishi: ¿Qué les a parecido hasta ahora? ¡Porfas feviews! 


	7. El duelista misterioso

Enishi: haber, yu-gi-oh no me pertenece, y silo hiciera se llamaría eni-shi-  
oh lol....  
*después del largo y aburrido discurso de pegasus el torneo da inicio*  
Yugi: ¿oye enishi no quieres que le demos un duelo?  
Enishi: aun no, antes quiero conseguir algunas fichas...........  
Yugi: ¿fichas?  
Enishi: ¿no pusiste atención a lo que dijeron después del discurso de  
pegasus?  
Yugi: no.......  
Enishi: esta bien te explico..... ¿vez esa ficha dorada que esta en la  
parte inferior izquierda de tu disco?, bien eso se llama ficha y necesitas  
12 para entrar al gran estadio de duelos.......  
Yugi: ¿y donde esta eso'  
Enishi: pues es la gran cosa que se be por allá......ç  
Yugi: oh, gracias.....  
Enishi: bueno, ahora me boy......los veo después....... *pensando* pero la  
próxima vez que te vea tu rompecabezas del milenio será mío.....  
Yugi: bueno joey mejor nos movemos.....  
Duelista misterioso: ¡ALTO YUGI!  
Yugi: *se transforma en Yami Yugi* ¿Quién eres tu?  
Duelista Misterioso: ¡mi nombre es Yosuke! Y deseo pelear contra ti!  
Yugi: entonces que así sea.........  
Yosuke: *pensando* ¡cayo en mi trampa!  
Yugi: ¿hola? ¿Vas a pelear o que?  
Yosuke: si, comenzare poniendo un carta boca abajo y una en modo de  
defensa..  
Yugi: yo pondré a alfa el guerrero imantado en modo de ataque!!!! ¡Vamos  
alfa ataca!  
Yosuke: ¡jajajajajajajaja! ¡Activaste mi trampa waboku! Y eso reduce el  
daño a 0...  
Yosuke: y ahora sacrificare mi carta para colocar a Gilfer Demon ATK2200,  
DEF 2500 y acabare mi turno.  
Yugi: yo convocare a beta el guerrero imantado en modo de defensa..DEF 1600  
Yosuke: pondré una carta boca abajo y colocare una en modo de defensa....  
Yugi: ¡vamos alfa ataca!  
Yosuke: ups....creo que activaste el efecto de mi insecto come  
hombres..bueno ni modo, alfa tan bien se ira al cementerio.....y ahora  
colocara a dark sword nigth ATK1800, DEF 1500...vamos dark sword nigth  
ataca! *beta se destruye* y ahora que estas libre a un ataque directo  
Gilfer demon ataca....*los puntos de yugi descienden a 2800*  
Yugi: ahora jugare dark hole....y todos los monstruos en el campo son  
destruidos....y ahora colocare una carta en modo de defensa  
Yosuke: ¡jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! Tal vez creas que soy tonto pero mi  
lindo gilfer demon tenia un efecto y ese es que cuando es destruido te baja  
500 puntos de vida *los puntos de yugi bajan a 2300*, ahora yo usare cambio  
de corazón y sacrificare a tu monstruo para bajar a mi segundo gilfer  
demon, y acabara mi turno......  
Yugi: ohh no, si esto sigue así perderé......  
F.I.N.  
Enishi: ¿Qué les parese? ¡Porfas reviews! 


	8. Kazuki del viento y los duelistas elemen...

Enishi. Holas! Ahora si después de 2 meses aquí va el final del duelo, a si  
yu-gi-oh no me pertenece, bueno que siga el duelo...  
Yosuke: jajajaja yugi estas a punto de perderlo todo ríndete!  
Yugi: jamás! Ahora jugare en serio, juego cambio de corazón para controlar  
a tu gilfed demon, y convocare a mi mago oscuro y atacare a tus puntos de  
vida  
*los puntos de yosuke descienden a 5500*  
Yosuke: jajaja y otra vez caes en mi trampa ahora jugare a neo the magic  
swordsman y le colocare united we stand y su poder sera de 2500, ahora  
jugare raigeki, y atacare.  
Yugi: ohh no, esto no puede ser e perdido...  
*en ese instante un hombre vestido con una túnica aparece*  
Hombre en túnica: alto!  
Yosuke: por que me e de detener?  
Hombre en túnica: por que yo kazuki del viento no te lo permitiré!  
Yosuke: disculpa, quien?  
Kazuki: yo kazuki del viento, uno de los duelistas elementales!  
Yosuke: disculpa pero no se quien eres...  
Kazuki: como que no sabes? Bueno no importa, si no te rindes tendré que  
forzarte!  
Yosuke: ja, tú a mí, el gran yosuke, yo no lo creo...  
Kazuki: como quieras...*kazuki saca a gia y lo vuelve un monstruo de verdad*  
gia ataca!  
*la mente de yosuke se va al reino de las sombras*  
Yugi: gracias...  
Kazuki: no te emociones solo te salve por que mi maestro así lo quiso  
Yugi: ¿y que quiere tu maestro de mi?  
Kazuki: tu rompecabezas del milenio, que mas...  
Yugi. ¿y a caso yosuke también quería mi rompecabezas?  
Kazuki: exacto, y como el no estaba de nuestro lado lo tuve que eliminar,  
bueno ya que, por el momento tengo ordenes de dejarte en paz, pero volveré,  
asta luego yugi...  
*esa noche yugi y los demás se reunieron a cenar*  
Joey: oye yugi, te vez algo raro, ¿Qué pasa?  
Yugi: no, nada, es solo que hoy pasaron bastantes cosas raras, de primero  
un duelista me desafió, y luego alguien llamado kazuki lo ataco y al  
parecer ambos querían mi rompecabezas.  
Joey: ya veo, al parecer muchos quieren el rompecabezas, de primero  
pegasus, después marik y ahora estos 2 tipos...  
Yugi: asi es Joey, y cada vez, siento como si parte de mi pasado se  
rebelara...  
Joey: ya veo, bueno sea lo que sea tienes mi apoyo, yo te ayudare..ç  
Tea: yo también..  
Enishi: *acaba de llegar* oye yugi supe de lo de hoy  
Yugi: genial, ahora todos saben  
Enishi: si, bueno, esque todos quieren saber quienes son esos duelistas  
elementales.  
Yugi: ya veo, y tu que sabes de ellos?  
Enishi: pues no mucho, al parecer son duelistas que juegan con cartas de  
algun elemento, y al parecer son bastante buenos  
Yugi: oye tu sabes algo sobre kazuki del viento.  
Enishi: si, la verdad, e oído que el es el líder de este grupo, muchos  
dicen que es asta mejor que tu yugi, mucho mejor  
Yugi: ya veo  
Enishi: y que era lo que quería?  
Yugi: no lo se *no le puedo decir que quería mi rompecabezas*  
Enishi: bueno yugi te dejo, los veo mañana.  
  
*bueno este es el octavo capitulo espero les aya gustado, *nota: * esto  
significa que el personaje hace algo o lo piensa, porfis reviews! 


	9. acto intermedio, biografias

Bueno a petición popular, ósea de nadie pondré la biografía de los  
personajes nuevos que yo invente  
Pegasus jr:  
El es el hijo de pegasus y cecilia, bueno algo asi...la cosa es que pegasus  
nunca hablo de el (por que según el, su hijo era un fracasado) al morir,  
bueno caer "enfermo" pegasus, su hijo se apodero de su compañía y del juego  
de duelo de monstruos, el organizó este torneo para complacer a Enishi,  
quien modifico el testamento de pegasus con su reloj del milenio.  
Enishi:  
Enishi tiene 16 años, pelo negro, ojos azules y algo alto, el es el primo  
de tristan, su padre fue a Egipto y cometió el entupido error de profanar  
una pirámide, donde se hallaba el reloj del milenio, al regresar, enishi  
por travieso comenzó a jugar con el reloj y en una de esas yami enishi  
(mejor conocido como mudazaki) despertó y posesiono a enishi y desde  
entonces enishi tiene el reloj del milenio, su objetivo es conseguir el  
rompecabezas para poder la vida y la muerte, por ello ayudo a pegasus jr. Y  
actualmente lo manipula para que haga lo que el quiera.  
Kazuki del viento:  
Kazuki es el hijo de koma el líder de los duelistas elementales, kazuki y  
su padre buscan el poder del faraón por razones misteriosas (las cuales se  
Irán revelando) kazuki posee el brazalete del milenio que le permite traer  
a los monstruos de nuevo a la vida y una que otra cosa mas.  
Bueno ahora cada capitulo terminare con la biografía de algún personaje  
nuevo. Y un breve comentario personal... 


	10. la venganza, mudazaki el duelista legend...

Enishi: haber yu-gi-oh no me pertenece y no lo hará, para mi  
desgracia....pero mis personajes inventados si!, por cierto desde este  
capitulo también pondré cartas inventadas  
*al día siguiente, todos salieron juntos hacia el torneo*  
Yugi: *por que todos me persiguen, el rompecabezas tiene tanto poder*  
Joey: yugi, ¿en que piensas?  
Yugi: a que te refieres.  
Joey: pues te veo muy raro, te afecto mucho lo de ayer, no?  
Yugi: si, la verdad aun ignoro los poderes totales de mi rompecabezas, pero  
muchos no y creo que ellos saben mas sobre esto que marik o ishizu, y ellos  
eran los cuidatombas.  
Joey: si, pero no te preocupes ya veras que los venceremos, tal y como lo  
hemos hecho.  
Yugi: no lo se, creo que ellos son mas peligrosos de lo que parecen tal vez  
mas que maril y pegasus juntos.  
Enishi: * yugi tiene razón si no me muevo rápido los duelistas elementales  
conseguirán el rompecabezas y ya no puedo perder mas artículos ante ellos,  
kazuki, perdóname pero tendré que vencerte* bueno aquí me despido, los veo  
después.  
*enishi se aleja de el grupo, al estar a una distancia prudente, saco una  
túnica y un antifaz y se los puso*  
Yami enishi: es hora que pagues por lo que insistes kazuki. *se dirige a  
una centro de juego y entra*  
Resepsionista: bienvenido a duel-lands en que le puedo servir.  
Yami enishi: llévame con kazuki  
Resepsionista: lo lamento el esta ocupado  
Yami enishi: dile que "mudazaki" a regresado por la revancha  
Resepsionista: *con cara de pánico* si, claro espere aquí *sale  
literalmente corriendo, y después de un rato regresa* el señor lo vera en  
la arena 53 pase por favor.  
Kazuki: mudazaki, no te espraba, no después de lo de hace 3 años.  
Yami enishi: no me llames así, ahora soy enishi, y vengo a terminar lo que  
comenzamos hace tres años  
Kazuki: que valiente, me sorprende que vengas decidido a terminar lo de  
hace 3 años.  
Yami enishi: Aun no e olvidado lo que insistes, y te seré sincero yo  
también quiero el poder del rompecabezas.  
Kazuki: ya veo, esta es la oportunidad que esperabas para acabarnos y ahora  
tienes una excusa.  
Yami enishi: ¿una excusa? No esto no es una excusa ni un pretexto, es mi  
derecho.  
Kazuki: un derecho, ya veo, aun no comprendes tu error, no me dejas otra  
opción mas que pelear contigo, pero ¡tu estas a mi nivel?, eso yo lo dudo.  
Yami enishi: por supuesto que estoy a tu nivel!  
Kazuki: fireflight!  
*en ese momento un hombre en túnica aparéese*  
Fireflight: si, amo  
Kazuki: pelea con este duelista en mi nombre *se voltea a yami enishi*  
mudazaki, el es uno de mis mejores hombres si lo vences pelearas con migo.  
Yami enishi: me desepsionas, sabes que estoy a tu nivel, pero quieres que  
venza a este hombre, de acuerdo lo haré, pero será un duelo oficial,  
apuesto 3 fichas!  
Fireflight: yo también, duelo....ahora pondré 2 cartas boca abajo y una en  
modo de defensa.  
Yami enishi: esta bien, yo jugare 3 catas boca abajo y a black dragon  
knigth en modo de ataque 2000/1500, y atacare.  
Firefligth: tonto activases mi trampa fiareis barrer, que no solo bloqueara  
tu ataque sino te quitara 2000 puntos de vida...  
Yami enishi: (6000) jajaja, crees que eso fue una buena jugada, déjame  
enseñarte lo que es una gran jugada, colocare a protector knight en modo  
ataque 2400/0 y luego pondré card combination, que me permite combinar el  
efecto de 2 o mas cartas. Y combinare, monster-magic destruction y noble  
intervation y el efecto es el siguiente: destruiré todas tus cartas en el  
campo y recuperare 2000 puntos, ahora que no tienes nada jugare united we  
stand y mi monstruo tendrá 4400 y de daré doble power que duplica su poder  
y ahora tiene 8800, siente su ira ¡PROTECTOR KNIGHT ATACA!  
Firefligth: NO, COMO PUDE SER VENCIDO POR ESTE INDIBIDUO!  
Yami enishi: acaso no me reconoces *se quita el antifas*  
Firefligth: mu-mu-mu...  
Yami enishi: a que tierno aun me recuerdas, bueno ya se como celebrar esto  
*yami enishi envia a firefligth al reino de las sombras*, ahora si kazuki  
pelea *no esta* kazuki?, kazuki? NO. ¡NADIE UYE DE MI!  
*NOTA: bueno aquí va la biografía de fireflight:  
El era el pupilo de koma junto con kazuki y mudazaki, sin embargo  
firefligth nunca fue el mas fuerte y por eso odia a mudazaki y a kazuki,  
como sea mudazaki desaparecio y firefligth se volvió el segundo mejor y uno  
de los guardianes de kazuki  
COMENTARIO: bueno en el siguiente capitulo pondré la bio. De mudazaki,  
¡reviews! 


End file.
